


Promises

by Edoraslass



Series: Under My Wing [27]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Amroth Nanny, Domestic workers are my favourite OCs, Durvain the Swan Guard, F/M, bitty!Boromir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Boromir is Displeased To Discover That Nanny Has a Life Outside of the Nursery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

~*~

“Where are you going?” Boromir demanded. “Why are you wearing a pretty dress?”

“While you are with your mother, I am going to walk with Dúrvain, your uncle’s guard,” I told him, taking a final look in the mirror. Then I noticed that Boromir was frowning at me. “Whatever is the matter?”

“I don’t like that man,” he declared. “You should stay here today.”

I was startled at the vehemence in his voice. “Dúrvain is a perfectly nice man. Why don’t you like him?” I was stricken with the fear that Dúrvain had said or done something unkind to my duckling. It did not seem likely – he was one of the kindest men I had ever met.

Boromir was scowling horribly. “You’re going to marry him and go away,” he said flatly. “That’s what happened to Arhael’s nanny. She married a man and went away and now he has a new mean nanny and I don’t want you to get married!” Now his chin was quivering, and I knelt down to meet him at eye-level.

“It is too soon to say whether or not I will marry Dúrvain,” I told him gently, though the idea had definite appeal. “And even if I do, I will not just leave you and Faramir.”

“You will,” Boromir said darkly. “You’ll get married and move away to Dol Amroth and you won’t want to take care of us anymore!”

I drew him close to me, and he put his arms around my neck, laid his head on my shoulder. “I will not get married and leave you,” I said in perfect truth. “I will stay here until you do not need a nanny any longer.” And I would tell Dúrvain so, if the question ever arose.

“Promise?” Boromir glanced up at me, eyes still shiny with tears. “I don’t want a new mean nanny.”

“I promise,” I nodded, kissing his forehead.

“All right,” he said solemnly. “But you promised, and you have to keep promises.”

“I will keep my promise.”

He gave a little shuddery sigh, and looked me straight in the eye. “You should wear a different dress, though. That one’s too pretty.”


End file.
